Drive My Soul
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: The pressure of Cody's life has just gotten to be too much, but just when he thinks he's about to totally lose control, his girlfriend Ellie steps in and reminds him how important he is to her. Cody Rhodes/OC song-fic written for LegitElizabethWWEFan. Please R&R.


**A/N: I own nothing, so don't sue. This is a song-fic request written for LegitElizabethWWEFan. She owns Ellie, and the song used is "Drive My Soul" by Lights. They own the song, not me. Reviews are very appreciated. I hope you like it, Elizabeth! Sorry for the wait! :)**

**Drive My Soul**

**Seems somebody put out the moon.**

**Now the road is a mind field.**

**I can't follow the way she moves.**

**I can't see past the shadows.**

**You make the darkness disappear.**

**I feel found when you stay near.**

**I know where I am when you are here.**

**My way becomes so clear.**

_Bang!_

The loud metallic clanging of a fist on metal rang throughout the empty locker room, and there was a short silence before it came again. Cody withdrew his hand and brought it forward in another vicious punch, smashing his fist into the locker door and denting it further. The metal was twisted and distorted now, and Cody couldn't help but think that the locker door reflected what he looked like on the inside.

Hot blood ran down his knuckles and dropped to the floor, forming an almost pretty pattern of red dots and streaks on the gray cement. The pain was a fiery burn, but he didn't care. The pain was a comfort, in a way. It let him know that he was still alive.

He took a deep, shuddering breath and lifted his ruined hand, intending to punch the locker again. But before he could, two small hands wrapped around his wrist and lowered his tightly-balled hand. Cody whipped around, ready to snap at whoever was trying to stop him, but the words died in his throat when he saw who was standing there.

Unusual bright purple eyes gazed back at him from a very familiar sad face, and Cody felt his throat constrict. It was his girlfriend, Elizabeth "Ellie" Carmichael.

"Ellie?" he croaked, his voice raspy from holding back tears of frustration and anger. "What are you doing here?"

Ellie didn't answer right away; instead she lifted his damaged hand and examined his torn knuckles. Some of his blood fell onto her sleek black wrestling boots, but she didn't care. She looked up at him then, her long blonde hair falling into those gorgeous violet eyes.

"I'm here because I love you," she said simply.

Cody heard the truth in her words, and he suddenly felt all of the pent-up emotion he'd been holding in come rushing out. The next thing he knew, he was sitting on the floor, his hands tugging at his short black hair while he sobbed like a child. And then Ellie was next to him, and her slim arms went around his shaking frame and pulled him close. He dropped his head to her shoulder and cried for all he was worth.

She never said a condescending word about it, and for that he was immensely grateful..

**When you are gone.**

**Will I lose control?**

**You are the only road I know.**

**You show me where to go.**

**Who will drive my soul?**

After about fifteen minutes, Cody managed to calm down a bit, and he lifted his head from her shoulder and glanced at her sheepishly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, lifting his uninjured hand and vigorously rubbing the leftover tears out of his brilliant blue eyes.

"Shh," Ellie murmured, reaching out and moving his hand away. "You don't have to be sorry. You never have to be sorry for showing your emotions."

Cody shook his head. "But I'm supposed to be tougher than this," he said quietly, a deep sadness entering his beautiful blue gaze.

She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled tenderly at him. "You're only human, Coddles. Even the strongest people have to cry sometimes."

Cody looked at her, at his gorgeous girlfriend. He loved her so much. She was the only one who ever truly understood him. When he was feeling pressured or stressed and just couldn't deal with it, he always went to her. But his greatest fear in life was losing her.

He had driven plenty of people away in his lifetime; why should Ellie be any different?

**Seems somebody burned out the signs.**

**I can't expect the hard curves.**

**There are no borders.**

**There are no lines.**

**How can I know where to turn?**

**You make the streetlights reappear.**

**I feel bright when you stand near.**

**I know what I am when you are here.**

**My place becomes so clear.**

Once again, Ellie seemed to read his mind. She placed her hands on either side of Cody's face and pulled his head forward until their foreheads were touching. "I'm not going anywhere, Cody," she whispered, her warm breath tickling his lips. "I will never leave you."

"You promise?" Cody whispered back, his voice small.

"I promise," Ellie answered, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

Cody kissed her back, and then he broke away and rested his head on her shoulder again. Ellie wrapped her arms tightly around him and ran her fingers soothingly through his short hair. "I love you," she whispered, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you too," Cody murmured, pulling her even tighter against him.

"And I always will," Ellie added, so softly that only she could hear. It was her personal oath to herself. She would never turn her back on Cody like so many had before her. He needed her, and just how much she would probably never know.

But it didn't matter, because her love for him would transcend anything.

**When you're gone.**

**Will I lose control?**

**You're the only road I know.**

**You show me where to go.**

**When you're gone.**

**Will I lost control?**

**You're the only road I know.**

**You show me where to go.**

**Who will drive my soul?**

**END**

**A/N: I hope you liked it, Elizabeth! I tried my hardest, and I'm so sorry for making you wait so long. Please forgive me. XD Thank you to anyone else who took the time to read this, and I hope you enjoyed it as well.**


End file.
